I'm a WHAT?
by Gemeni9000
Summary: It's baaaaaaaaaaack! Raziel gets amnesia and thinks he's sarafan. chapter 8 up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:- The Legacy of Kain series and it's characters is owned by crystal dynamics and originated from silicon knights. I get no money from typing this up.   
  
You know, I really should be typing up the DBZ fic I started. But I couldn't resist this one. If anyone finds anything wrong with this fic, feel free to contact me.  
  
Raziel stood at a ready stance, waiting for his opponent to make his move. Dumah stood, calculating what his first move would be. He finally decided to start with a downward chop, which Raziel easily blocked. The blocking left his chest oppenant to attack, and Dumah used his other hand to punch Raziel in the said chest. Raziel countered this by dodging, and keeping his body pointed sideways from Dumah, so that there was less area for his opponent to attack. Raziel used the momentum of his turn as well, giving Dumah a low kick as he spun. Dumah jumped up to dodge the low kick. But in mid-air, he gave Raziel a high kick to the jaw. He was stunned at the blow Dumah got in, but only for a split second, grabbing Dumah's cloven foot as it left his face. Raziel swung Dumah's leg away, and let go, the centrifugal force propelling him towards the far wall to crash. Before that could happen, however, Dumah spun in mid-air, landing more gracefully than the crash should have allowed. Now against the wall, Dumah pushed away from it, lunging back at Raziel. Raziel, still keeping a sideways stance from Dumah, easily dodged Dumah's lunge, and while his brother was still in mid-air, grabbed his arm and used it to swing Dumah's body down to the ground. This time Raziel did not let go. Dumah was now on the floor, on his stomach, with his arm pinned behind him by Raziel, who brought his foot down on Dumah's back to hold him there.  
  
"You've gotten better, Dumah. But you're still no match for me." Raziel mused.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Dumah smirked. The hand belonging to the arm Raziel held grabbed onto Raziel's own arm. With a burst of strength, Dumah threw Raziel off of his back, and slammed him into the ground just next to where he lay. Raziel let go of his arm now, and Dumah did likewise, before bringing his elbow down to slam into Raziel's stomach. Alarmed, Raziel rolled away. Dumah missed him by inches, the ground where he hit now a cracked crater of cement.  
  
"Hey, watch it." Raziel hissed, getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
But Dumah wasn't finished yet. Getting up, he swung a punch at Raziel, who caught the punch and tried to push the fist away. Dumah used his other hand, which Raziel caught again, but Dumah was slowly pushing Raziel's own hands back, apparently the stronger.  
  
"Admit it, Raziel. I am the stronger." Dumah grinned wickedly. Raziel frowned, before slacking off his arms, and using Dumah's fists to balance on as he propelled himself up, knees first. Dumah, no longer leaning on Raziel, fell forward, his face headed right for Raziel's knees.  
  
Dumah clutched his now broken nose, which Raziel had crushed, seemingly suprised by the move. Raziel got up, and turned away from his brother. "Yes, you have gotten stronger, Dumah." He admitted. "But strength isn't everything in a fight."  
  
Dumah snorted, his nose now healed thanks to his vampiric ability to heal quickly.  
  
"What's say we start this over again?" Dumah asked.  
  
Raziel smirked, and was about to reply, when the door opened. Sariss, one of the younger Razielhim, looked out from the door, glancing at the two clan leaders, before addressing hers.  
  
"Lord Raziel." She bowed. "I have come to announce that Lord Kain has sought an audience with you and your brothers, tomorrow night at the pillars."  
  
"It's probably about that new ability he's got; phasing through walls or something."  
  
"Melchiah's getting that ability." Raziel said thoughtfully. "Probably going through dormancy, along with most of his clan."  
  
"Hmph. He needs it; A new ability." Dumah snorted.  
  
"Whatever." Raziel said, turning back towards Sariss. "Is that all?"  
  
"No, my Lord." Sariss continued. "It was arranged that you would take your clan out to remove a nuisance group of vampire hunters towards the North..."  
  
"A yes, I remember." Raziel announced. "Ah well, Dumah. Guess we'll have to finish this little sparring match another time."  
  
Dumah merely glared at Raziel for a moment, pausing before finally nodding. "Very well......... But I'll be waiting." He grinned.  
  
"That's the spirit." Raziel said, moving towards the exit, picking up his light armor and his cloak-banner, and leaving Dumah behind.  
  
The vampire hunter aimed his crossbow right at Raziel's chest. Snarling, Raziel quickly dodged, the heavy bolt zooming over his shoulder, it's wind grazing Raziel's neck. Raziel realized this vampire hunter need to be gotten rid of quickly. He was about to move forward to give the human a good slash to his body, when he noticed a Razielhim behind the hunter, who hadn't noticed him yet. The Razielhim paused; glancing at his leader, knowing Raziel had the right to finish him off first. But Raziel nodded at his brood, and Razielhim grinned, pushing his claws through the surprised hunters back, his arm going through the human's chest. The hunter stared at the arm sticking out, before sliding off of it, to fall down to the ground and die.  
  
But Raziel didn't stick around to watch. He advanced on another two hunters. Cautious, considering one had a flame-thrower, he ducked when a jet of fire shot towards him, while the other hunter swung a knife from behind. He used his duck to give the hunter a low kick. Stumbling, the vampire hunter lost his aim and the jet of flame hit the other hunter, who ran around, still alight, igniting vampire hunters and vampires alike.  
  
"Great." Raziel muttered, leapfrogging over the downed hunter before him, snapping his spine while doing so. The human would remain immobile, helpless. He ran towards the alight hunter. Fortunately, most of his clan had enough sense to back away form him. The hunter had rolled around the ground, but it was too late for him. A charred Razielhim, who had survived getting burnt, finished off another hunter by twisting his neck, snapping his spine. Raziel finished off the last hunter available by slashing his claws through his chest. He noticed the charred Razielhim examine the hunter he killed, and pull something from his belt, a gourd of sorts, and sniffed its contents.  
  
"What's that?" Raziel snapped at the fledgling. The charred vampire brought it forward. Raziel sniffed it and tossed it away, not noticing another Razielhim catching it. "Human brandy." Raziel explained. Turning towards the burnt vampire, he continued. "Gora's your name, isn't it?" The vampire nodded.   
  
"Well, Gora. It's best to avoid human habits. Trust me, you'll regret it later..."  
  
"Will it kill us?" The vampire that caught (and hid) the flask asked.  
  
"No." Raziel walked over to the vampire, and stared threateningly at his face. "But let e warn you, there are many things worse than death." Raziel moved away then looked at the downed hunters. Most were killed. Others were simply too injured to move. "Collect all these humans!" Raziel began to bark out orders. "Take them away back to the sanctuary. Take the dead ones first. Tie the living ones up. Quickly now... You. You did this?"  
  
The vampire Raziel addressed nodded worriedly, looking guilty before the corpse below him that was sucked dry of blood.  
  
"You know that this blood is to be shared, and taken by Kain or the clan leader first. Since you don't seem so keen on sharing, you can head back to the sanctuary and starve for a few days. Maybe that will change your mind on hogging all the blood."  
  
Raziel over saw his clan taking the spoils of the battle away, making sure everything was done properly, and stayed behind, checking the battleground while his clan moved off. He examined a few charred remains of the few unfortunate vampires that got burnt. One had a stake through his chest that Raziel simply removed and sent back home. Keeping the stake, he paused when he sensed something... his instincts warning him of danger...  
  
"THINK FAST RAZIEL!" Dumah yelled, jumping up from a high ledge to give a flying kick to Raziel on his way down. Raziel, irritated, blocked Dumah's leg and knocked him aside, tossing away the stake.  
  
"Dumah..." Raziel groaned. "I told you that we'll just have to finish this spar later!"  
  
"I've waited long enough!" Dumah yelled form the ground. Dumah grabbed Raziel's foot before he could do anything, his eyes widening in surprise. Dumah then swung him over his head towards the ledge Dumah had just jumped from. Raziel hit the corner, forehead first, and there was an audible crack that echoed around the area as Dumah ran towards Raziel to continue the spar. He waited patiently for his brother to get up after he slumped to the ground in a clumsy mess. But Raziel didn't get up.  
  
Dumah stood patiently. He realized that maybe he had been a little rough on Raziel this time. But Raziel would heal. He was a vampire, and didn't have too worry too much on many wounds, and head wounds wasn't much to worry about at all. Dumah just stood, waiting longer for Raziel to finish healing and get up and fight him.  
  
But Raziel still didn't get up.  
  
Dumah waited and waited, until, at the end of his patience, he gave up. He looked around, and realized that some vampire hunters may have survived the battle and could finish Raziel off while he was unconscious. So Dumah slung his brother's body over his shoulder, and marched off back towards the sanctuary. 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer:- The Legacy of Kain series and it's characters is owned by crystal dynamics and originated from silicon knights. I get no money from typing this up.   
  
Zephon sat on the sanctuary roof, a pair of zephonim accompanying him. He spotted Dumah carrying an unconscious Raziel over his shoulder, and dropped down from the roof to see what was up, his zephonim following suite.  
  
"Dumah." Zephon bowed. "What happened?"  
  
"Uh..." Dumah flashed a guilty look on his face before explaining. "Had a little sparring accident when he was coming back from a fight up North with some vampire hunters. Got a nasty knock on the head that doesn't seem to be healing properly. I figured it was best to send him back to the sanctuary."  
  
"I see." Zephon narrowed his eyes at his elder brother.  
  
"Well. I've done enough." Dumah grunted as he took Raziel, still unconscious, off of his shoulder. "Better leave him to you." Dumah simply tossed Raziel into Zephon's arms. Zephon wasn't quite as strong as Dumah, and struggled to hold him.   
  
"What!?" Zephon hissed.  
  
"He's your problem now." Dumah walked off at a fast pace, seemingly wanting to get away. He passed a small group of Razielhim moving towards Zephon, who got the pair of Zephonim at his side to relieve him from Raziel's weight.  
  
"Lord Zephon." The Razielhim nodded at the clan leader. "We were looking for our lord Raziel when he did not return..."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know." Zephon snapped. "Dumah got a little excited when he turned up for another spar, and Raziel got hit on the head." Zephon explained what he had been told, slightly irritated.   
  
"We should take him back to his resting place." A Razielhim female announced. "He would heal better there, perhaps."  
  
Zephon shrugged, indicating to his zephonim to hand Raziel back to his clan.  
  
"But we're Razielhim." The female frowned, somewhat snobbish. "The highest clan. Shouldn't yours bring Raziel back?"  
  
"What?" Zephon stared at the Razielhim, his face a snarl of anger. But as the Razielhim waited patiently, he relented. "Fine!" he snapped. "Tarantulus! Quickstrike! Take Raziel to his clan's sanctuary." He whirled around, and stalked off. "We're Razielhim. The highest clan," Zephon repeated mockingly as he left. The Razielhim followed the zephonim carrying Raziel back to his home.  
  
Marissa, the Razielhim, watched over her masters' form, who was still unconscious. Gora, still burnt from battle, and Bob, another Razielhim, waited just behind her. The zephonim had long since left, but Marissa felt it was best to watch over him. He was their leader, after all. Even if she knew for certain that he would recover...  
  
Raziel remembered that he had just taken the vampire fiend's heart. He had ran from the crumbling Eire while Dumah took the vampire's sword. He had just seen a strange, blue wreckage of a vampire, and though he was eerily drawn towards it, he knew he had to get out of the place. His fellow Sarafan followed behind. The blue creature did not chase, but stayed behind with the other vampire, Janos Audron. Raziel didn't look back. He headed back on he long march home back to the Safaran stronghold, still wary as he was before, uneased by the blue creature he saw. But he had to keep the heart from falling into the wrong hands. He had done it, the demon Janos Audron was dead, and perhaps the rest of his spawn would follow, including the demon Vorador. He had done quite well, he figured, fulfilling his lifelong duty as a Sarafan warrior-priest. All Raziel needed to do was take the heart of darkness back to the stronghold. He had marched all the way back, taking short-cuts, and when inside the stronghold, met up with Moebius and Malek, then gave the heart to those members of the circle, where it would be best safeguarded. He took the sword from Dumah, and placed it on the table as Moebius told him to do. Strange... There was something odd about that sword. He finally let it go, reluctantly, then all of a sudden... Raziel couldn't remember anything.  
  
All he saw was blackness. He realized, all of a sudden, that he was on his back, on a bed. Raziel wondered if he had just blacked out, and tried to figure out why that was. He opened his eyes, and realized that the room he was in was oddly dark. Looking around at the fancy tapestries on the wall with a strange question mark like symbol on them, and the windowless room, with various ornaments here and there. Raziel knew on thing. The stronghold didn't have such a place.  
  
He sat bolt upright. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud. He didn't expect an answer, and was surprised when a girl, standing nearby the bed, answered.  
  
"You are back at the sanctuary, my lord, in your restroom."  
  
"My.... My restroom?" Raziel pondered, looking around again. "This doesn't look like my restroom."  
  
"My lord, you must be disorientated." The girl said, concerned. "You need to heal still. Here." She gently shoved Raziel back towards the bed. But Raziel wasn't fooled. Through the darkness, Raziel glared at the girl more closely. Clawed hands, pointed ears, yellow eyes...   
  
FANGS!  
  
"VAMPIRE!" Raziel yelled, pushing the girl towards the wall with surprising strength, where she fell on her butt, staring, puzzled, at Raziel.  
  
Raziel wasted no time. He grabbed a torch burning on the wall. He didn't want to be caught or killed by any vampires, and they were to be exterminated. He pointed the flaming torch at the girl, but another pair of vampires rushed into the room. One was already burnt, by the look of things, and Raziel used the advantage by pushing the torch towards the burnt vampire.   
  
"Buuuuurrrrrrrrnnnn!!" Raziel grinned.  
  
The stupid fiend didn't stand a chance, and collapsed on the floor, dead now, it's stagnant soul now released. The torch had gone out now. Raziel threw it hard at the vampire girl on the floor. It didn't go into her heart, like he intended, but it buried itself in her shoulder, where the vampire clutched it. He pushed past the last remaining vampire, and ran out the door. Not that he was afraid, but it was his best chance at survival. Besides, the Sarafan needed to know that there were more vampires about...  
  
"Quick! Something's wrong! Follow him!" The girl hissed. "I'll go get help!"  
  
The vampire rushed after Raziel, following him at a distance.   
  
Marissa hissed as she pulled the torch imbedded in her shoulder, and threw it away. She held her wound for a moment, then ignored it. The wound would heal quickly. Besides, she had more important things to worry about now. She hurried out of the room, towards the place where she knew more of her clan was staying. She spotted some of them, bored, playing cards with each other.  
  
"Vosa! Bando! Lucien! Kat! Matt! Quick!" The razielhim turned towards Marissa, running towards them, confused.  
  
"Something's wrong with Lord Raziel! His head was injured badly by Lord Dumah earlier, and when he woke up, he attacked me, killed Gora, and ran off!" Marissa said.   
  
"Whatever you did to get him that pissed off, you deserve to be punished." Bando sneered, picking up a card as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"I mean it! Something's really wrong. Why would he run off like that?" The razielhim stared at her, looking somewhat more convinced. "I got Bob to follow him. But I don't know what's up with Lord Raziel. I need someone to tell Kain, or at least one of the other Clan leaders."  
  
"We'll get on it!" Matt said. He saluted, his hand still holding a deck of cards, which he dropped on the table. Taking Kat with him, he took off towards the pillars.  
  
"I'm going after Lord Raziel now, to help Bob. I saw him head to outside the sanctuary. I'll need help..."  
  
The other three got up, ready to follow Marissa.  
  
Raziel smirked to himself. He had finally gotten out of the vampire's lair. Now all he had to do was get back to the stronghold somehow. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. Odd... Everything was all gray and stone. Though the lair behind him stood gleaming richly, the landscape around him seemed somewhat more barren, than what he was used to seeing in Nosgoth. Even the sky seemed different; the sun blocked out by thick, smoky clouds. Raziel shook his head. He could figure it out later. Trying to remember from the geology of the place, he figured that the direction the stronghold must have laid, and headed in that direction, only to stop when he spotted someone whom looked quite familiar.  
  
"Zephon?" Raziel asked. The man in front of him looked very much like the Zephon he knew so well from the Sarafan brotherhood, but he wasn't exactly wearing his Sarafan armor. He wore armor over his shoulders and upper torso, with an odd shoulder-cape with a fang-like symbol displayed on it. He wore a tight pair of leather pants, and a thick pair of boots. But these clothes were hardly what Raziel was used to seeing him wear. Not only that, but there was something else different about Zephon...  
  
"Oh, it's you!" Zephon announced, looking somewhat irritated, when he spotted Raziel staring at him. "About time you got up. I wanted to talk to you about your clan. They're really growing a bad attitude, Raziel. You had better start controlling them, or else... Raziel, are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Zephon?" Raziel stared incredulously at the former Sarafan. "You're a VAMPIRE?"  
  
Zephon gave him flat stare, as he was stating the obvious. "Aren't we all?"  
  
Raziel heart, if it were still beating, would have stopped. His blood ran cold. For the first time since he woke up, he stared at his hands. Indeed, they were cloven, as were his feet. His skin was an unnatural pale color. And as he ran his tongue over his teeth, sure enough, he felt a pair of fangs rest on his gums.  
  
"No." He said, walking backwards, still staring at his cloven hands. "No. Not me too!"  
  
"Raziel, are you okay? You seem out of it."  
  
"No." Zephon didn't know if that was his response or not, or if he either heard him in the first place. Raziel just continued backing away into the sanctuary walls, still staring at his hands and shaking his head.  
  
A group of Razielhim ran up to the scene, and spotted Raziel. Zephon recognized the female from earlier.  
  
"Lord Raziel!" She gasped, and looked him over as he still stared at his hands. Turning to Zephon, though nodding in respect demanded information. "What happened?"  
  
"He just stared at me. Then he asked me if I was a vampire. He said we all were. Then he just acted like he is now." Zephon shrugged.  
  
"Huh?" Marissa turned back to Raziel. The other Razielhim tried to console him, and lead him back to his clan's territory. He hardly seemed to notice that he was being moved. Zephon smirked somewhat as he noticed it was the Razielhim's turn to take care of their own leader.  
  
Another pair of Razielhim turned up. "We couldn't find Kain, or anyone else." They announced.   
  
"Never mind," the female said. "He doesn't seem to be doing much now. Let's just get him back home."  
  
Zephon shook his head as he watched them leave.  
  
"That's it." Zephon muttered to himself. "From now on, I'm minding my own business." He stalked off back to his own lair, the cathedral. 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer:- The Legacy of Kain series and it's characters is owned by crystal dynamics and originated from silicon knights. I get no money from typing this up.   
  
Raziel sat, still staring at those horrid, cloven hands. The hands of a vampire. He tried not to panic, tried to convince himself that this wasn't real. That it was just some nightmare. But he could feel the bed beneath him. He could feel the thirst for blood he now felt.   
  
It was real.  
  
He was back in the room he had woken up in. Fortunately, this time, he was left alone, away from the other vampires. He was glad. It sickened him to have the filthy demons move around him, treating him like their kin. He didn't want to be assossciated with them. He was a Sarafan. He had dedicated his life to getting rid of their scum. But now......  
  
He wondered, how had it happened? All he could remember was retreating from the fiend Janos Audron's lair, as it crumbled to pieces, the vampire dead. He had enjoyed killing him, and felt the fiend had deserved it. He had figured that would rid the world of their wretched plague. But then that blue creature turned up. He had ran back to sanctuary, with the fiend's sword. He had placed the sword on a table after he gave the heart to Malek and Moebius. Just after he let it go...... then he blacked out. Maybe his transformation had something to do with that sword? Or maybe it was that haunting, blue creature. Or was it that vampire girl he saw when he had just woken up?  
  
Either way, he was now faced with this major dilemma. Everything he stood against, he now was. Everything he worked for, removing the world of vampires........... Turned into a failure. He had to rid the world of Vampires. They were subhuman parasites, demons, and if allowed to go on living, would turn everything as evil as they were. But now vampires now ruled Nosgoth. And he was one of them. They had made him as parasitic as they were. Now he was the evil one.  
  
He looked back down at those blasted hands of his. He couldn't bear it any more. He just couldn't face this new reality. A wave of nausea swept through Raziel's stomach. He had become the enemy. He had betrayed everything he ever was........  
  
He just couldn't take it.   
  
He spotted a decorative-looking pike on the wall nearby. He moved over to it and pulled it off of the wall.  
  
/Well,/ Raziel thought, not really thinking clearly. /Considering that I've dedicated my life to ridding the world of vampires, I guess it's time to dedicate my death to the same cause./  
  
With that said, he plunged the pike into his heart, ready to die a martyr.............  
  
Kain is deified.   
  
The clans tell tales of Him.  
  
The pillars stood, barely. Blackened by the corruption that still lingered, apparently due to Kain's refusal to sacrifice himself. He sat before the shortened pillar of balance, eyeing his audience. Turel stood ready as he always did. Zephon seemed to be more sullen and silent than usuall, but Kain paid him little heed. Melchiah wasn't present, of course, as he was currently undergoing the state of change he recently went through, gaining the ability to phase through walls and such.........  
  
Few know the truth.  
  
He was mortal once.  
  
As were we all.........  
  
................................  
  
................................  
  
..............................  
  
Kain eyed the main entrance to the sanctuary. He had expected Raziel to turn up, but he didn't seem to be coming. The gates remained shut. A few tumbleweeds blew by almost as if to emphasise the point that nothing else would enter. Shaking his head at his unexplained absence, he decided to tell his vampiric sons what he called them here for. It was mostly general information and formalities. The stuff you had to discuss, being the leader, and so forth.   
  
Suddenly the gate opened. All heads turned, expecting a tardy Raziel to turn up.  
  
But no. Instead, a pair of Razielhim female nervously entered the gate.  
  
"Yes." Kain snarled. "What do you want? And where is your maker, Raziel?"  
  
"Raziel. Um..... well, see..... It's like this......" The Razielhim began nervously, kneeling before the group. "We came to explain, that he...... wasn't coming....." Marissa really hadn't met Kain many times before, and it made her as nervous as hell to go up to him just to explain one little fact, even with Vosa backing her up, who at least had seen Kain several more times than her. Hell, even Lord Raziel, when in his right mind, seemed to fear Kain to some extent.  
  
"Yes?" Kain said, his face frowning, his voice at least attempting to show patience. "And why, pray tell, is that?"  
  
"Raziel got injured on the head earlier. I believe it gave him amnesia or something, because he has not moved from his rest room, and he's rocking back and forth, on his bed, and he keeps on saying, 'I'm not a vampire, I'm not a vampire.'" Vosa explained, retaining much more of her dignity than Marissa did.  
  
"What?" Kain raised what passed for an eyebrow.   
  
"Raziel has amnesia....." Marissa started again.  
  
"I know." Kain sighed, waving his hand in a 'forget it' gesture. "Now, how did Raziel get injured in such a fashion?"  
  
Marissa nervously shot a glance at Dumah, who looked guiltily away. "Lord Dumah was sparring with Lord Raziel when he accidently injured him, Sire."  
  
"Hmmmm." Kain moved towards Dumah, who continued facing away, almost defiantly, not wanting to look at the approaching Kain.  
  
"Is this true, Dumah?"  
  
Dumah paused before facing his master. "Yes." He admitted. He glanced away defiantly again as Kain glared at Dumah, his irritated expression telling all; 'I'll deal with you later.' Kain turned back to the pair of Razielhim. "Very well. I will see to Raziel at the end of this assembly." He gestured his hand in a 'go away' gesture. The two Razielhim seemed thankful to be gone. Kain brough his hand to his chin in thought, smirking. This was going to be interesting........  
  
Marissa knew she had been warned by her Lord not to take up human habits, but the half drunk-flask of brandy that Bob brought back from the battlefield earlier to share didn't seem to be all that bad. If anything, it was the one thing that was cheering her up. Besides, it was a long time since she had enjoyed something that didn't have the taste of blood. Sitting on the steps of the Razielhim's clan sancturary, she glanced at the door where her Lord's restroom lay behind, an pair of her clan guarding the door. But it wasn't to protect him from invaders. Raziel never needed such protection. This time, it was to protect Raziel from himself. Marissa buried her face in her arms, her mind becoming more and more groggy, which she blamed on the situation rather than the brandy.   
  
/Why did this have to happen?/ She thought to herself. She needed a competent and able leader. And Raziel had been that, until Dumah......  
  
It was all Dumah's fault, she finally concluded, before her head sank futher down as the brandy took it's toll on her body, and Marissa groaned in defeat. She sat bolt upright when a flash of light anounced Kain's arrival, and she ducked away behind a pillar to watch the Razielhim by the door let him in, Turel following, who ahd apparently walked here, and was carrying something. Narrowing her eyes, she watched with interest.  
  
Kain entered outside of Raziel's rest-room. He could have transported himself right inside, but he had preffered the formality of using the door first. The Razielhim stepped aside and let him through, and Kain indicated that Turel should follow. He stopped short when he saw Raziel's once proud figure, laying prone on his bed, a pike running through his chest; A fatal blow for most vampires. Kain's eyes widened in suprise, he should have known the Safaran would do something like this. Raziel was loosing it enough, if what his clan told him was true. Shaking his head at the patheticness of it all, he grabbed the pike Raziel had attempted to commit suicide with, and yanked it out. The wound on Raziel chest began to heal almost immediately. But as Raziel began to revive, Kain noticed he still wasn't in good shape. His ribs stuck out from his chest, indicating a lack of nutrition which vampires needed. His shoulder-cape with his clan's insignia had fallen to the ground, dirtied as it had been trampled on. Raziel had an overall dishevealed appearance. He woke up, surprised, and glanced down at his chest, seeing nothing but a small scar.  
  
"So, I'm alive again." Raziel stated simply. Kain swapped the pike for the bound and gagged man Turel held. "Why did you do that?" Kain demanded of Raziel.  
  
"Better to die again than be a vampire." Raziel hissed venomously. "I'd rather stay dead than to become this filth!"  
  
"Leave us." Kain ordered Turel. Turel nodded, and left, closing the door, shutting the two off from the outside world. Kain turned back to Raziel, glancing again at his disheaveled form before tossing him the trussed up human, who slumped on the floor before Raziel, defeated and scared.  
  
"You are thirsty. Drink."  
  
Raziel saw the human. He was indeed thirsty. But he refused to be anything like one of them.  
  
"......I'd rather starve than be a vampire!" Raziel repeated, saying it louder for emphasis.   
  
"Some of us have survived the experience." Kain sneered. "Well now, Sarafan Raziel........ That's who you are, isn't it?" Kain asked. Raziel nodded, glaring at Kain. "Oh, I do wish I could do something to change such a wretched attitude towards vampires. What is it about you and your fanatacism?"  
  
"It's none of you're concern, vampire." Raziel said icily. "And you're the last creature I'd tell, in any case."  
  
"Of course." Kain mused. "But seeing how you're curently my first born Lieutenant, I do believe it is my concern."  
  
"YOUR LIEUTENANT?" Raziel screamed incredulously. "I do not serve demons. I burn them. There's no chance in hell that I'll be your lieutenant!"  
  
"Really now, I'm quite sure that sharing the kingdom of Kain is hardly the odious tenure you believe it to be....." Kain smiled coolly. Raziel stiffened.   
  
"... In fact, I very much rememeber you enjoying it until you regained these memories of yours."  
  
Raziels' eyes narrowed dangerously, realising that this creature before him was the one who had converted him, which pissed him off to no end. "You dare........." Incensed, he turned, and using those damned claws of his, aimed to rake them across Kain's face. Kain smirked, and easily blocked the blow, and caught Raziel by the neck, throwing him down to the floor next to the bound up human. Raziel was close enough now to smell the human's blood rushing through his veins.......  
  
"I'd much prefer your cooperation. It'd make it easier for us both. But if you don't......"  
  
"You'll what?" Raziel sneered.  
  
"Let's just say, I have some better methods of getting some obedience." Raziel didn't need to ask what he was getting at. He knew the vampire before him was threatening him with either torture or death.  
  
"Of course a vile creature such as yourself would do that to your own kind." Raziel stated.  
  
"Usually I reserve that fate for traitors. And seeing as how your now betraying me....."  
  
"I was never loyal to you in the first place."  
  
"But my memory serves me otherwise."   
  
Raziel shook his head. The fiend had to be lying. Raziel knew himself. He wouldn't ally himself with these demons. He just wouldn't......  
  
But now he was a vampire.....  
  
Raziel glanced at the human, shaking nearby. His heart pumping blood furiously. Raziel wished he would stop. The sound was nearly driving him insane.  
  
Kain grinned wickedly. "You didn't mind your life as a vampire at all."  
  
"I don't care what I might of thought before. I don't think it now. You creatures are nothing but fiends. You all deserve to die. I will not have any part of this!" Raziel turned away, arms folded over his chest in stubbornly.  
  
"We all deserve death? What gave you that assumption?"  
  
"For one, you kill humans just to survive." Raziel spat. "Your race is sick and evil!"  
  
"And you kill sheep and cows and fowl to eat. Why don't you ask them what they think of humans?"  
  
"Sheep don't talk and think and feel....."  
  
"But vampires do. And you killed a good deal of them, too." Kain said simply. "Besides, what are you going to do, when your stomach hungers for human blood? Starve? Do you really think you could resist that hunger?" Kain asked, looking directly into Raziel's eyes. He then nudged the bound up human next to Raziel, knocking him down to lie on the floor between them.  
  
Raziel couldn't fight it anymore. Kain was right. He couldn't resist his thirst for blood any longer. He had gone for too long without sustenance. The man's heartbeat was like a jackhammer in his head. Raziel relented and began to bare his teeth.  
  
"Damn you." Raziel hissed, before bringing his head down to bite the helpless human in the neck, drawing blood.  
  
"I rest my case." Kain smiled, satisfied, and walked out of Raziel's room, leaving Raziel gorging on the prey before him.  
  
Marissa looked out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind. She did not catch all of it, but ven from where she was, with her good hearing as a vampire, she caught enough of it to put two and two together. Chugging the remaining brandy in her flask, and tossing the container away, she decided to keep the information to herself. Still, she could use it......  
  
I really don't know if I got Kain's character down right. I hope this fic is to everyone's satisfaction :D But any suggestions about any changes I need to make, feel free to review! Thanks! 


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer:- The Legacy of Kain series and it's characters is owned by crystal dynamics and originated from silicon knights. I get no money from typing this up.   
  
This really isn't a special chapter, IMO, but I'll leave that up to the reviwers to decide. ^-^  
  
Ecstasy. Imagine hardly having any food or drink, half starving, and having plain bread and butter the few times when you do get a chance to eat, then suddenly have the most exquisite feast laid out in front of you, tasting luxury after all that time...  
  
Ecstasy...  
  
Raziel closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of hot blood run down his throat. He felt the human in his last death throes, struggling. Exultant, Raziel restrained him until he went limp and died from the lack of much-needed blood. Satiated, Raziel dropped the corpse, the last of the human's blood trickling from his neck.  
  
He stared at the drained corpse in front of him, disgusted at himself. For a few moments not only was he a vampire in body, but a vampire in mind, too. He then wanted to refuse the fact that he was now a vampire. But he had killed now. He had killed and eaten the helpless human before him. And he had loved it.   
  
Then again, he had loved killing Janos...  
  
And all those other vampires...  
  
But he was quite sure humans were the better. Vampires were subhuman beasts that did nothing but prey on humans. Evil beings that bit and drank...  
  
So that they could live.  
  
Looking back at the dead man in front of him, Raziel noted that he now wasn't one to talk. But he decided that was Kain's fault that he was now a vampire.   
  
All Kain's fault....  
  
All Raziel now wanted at that moment was to find Kain and destroy him.  
  
Raziel now felt a hatred that he had never known before. He hated Kain; he hated the vampire to a near impossible degree. He hated the blood that dripped slowly from his hands. He hated the vile things that Kain made him do and did to him, and his Sarafan brethren. He hated the demon with a passion he couldn't comprehend. Worst of all, he hated how incredibly thirsty he was becoming thinking about how much he hated Kain.  
  
Kain circled Dumah, looking him up and down, considering. The arrogant vampire still kept his eyes averted, though whether it was still an act of defiance, or if Dumah was finally feeling at least some degree of regret, or possible fear, Kain didn't know or care. It was time he learnt to fear Kain in any case.  
  
"So..." Kain stopped, eyeing Dumah. "You just jumped out of the air and attacked Raziel without giving him a chance to react..."  
  
"I was sparring..."  
  
"Perhaps." Kain narrowed his eyes. Obviously irritated, he picked Dumah up by the collar of his light armor. "But now thanks to you, Raziel has lost his mind..." Kain stated calmly, yet firmly.  
  
"Well... er... So what? A good knock on the head will bring him back!"  
  
Kain made a face and threw Dumah against the wall. "Is that what you are suggesting, Dumah? Just bash him about until he remembers? If that is what I'm to do, maybe I should try that tactic on you, first, seeing how YOU'RE responsible for this!"  
  
Getting up, Dumah rubbed his shoulder, which was injured from the impact. "Then how are you going to fix him?"  
  
Kain turned away from Dumah, keeping the corner of his eye fixed on his third lieutenant. "Let's just say, there's more than one way to skin a cat..."  
  
His eyes turned away from Dumah in time to spot Raziel standing at the entrance to the pillars, fists clenched a look of smoldering anger and vengeance in his yellow eyes.  
  
"YOOOOOUUUUUUU!" Raziel hissed. "You sick bastard!"  
  
"Ah, Raziel! Feeling better, I presume?" Kain mused. "Satisfied, I hope?"  
  
The look of anger in Raziel's eyes intensified, and the ex-Sarafan lunged at the uber vampire. Kain barely reacted, simply lifting up his foot for a kick, stopping Raziel in mid-lunge.   
  
"Don't be a fool, Raziel." Kain stated calmly. "I doubt you have the ability to take me on."  
  
"I don't care." Raziel snapped, getting up. "I'll defeat you if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"I really don't see what your problem is, Raziel. I figured a little snack would have at least..."  
  
Raziel cut him off. "Of all the people you had to turn into a vampire! What better punishment for your enemies than to turn them into what they loathe most. You vile fiend!" Raziel swung his claws at Kain, who blocked the blow and kicked Raziel onto the ground.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Dumah asked, puzzled.  
  
"Ignore him!" Kain hissed,   
  
"Dumah! You too?" Raziel saw Dumah for the first time.  
  
"Me too what?"  
  
"How many of us, did you turn, Kain? Wasn't I enough to satisfy your twisted sense of humor?"  
  
"Dumah, leave, NOW!" Kain snarled.  
  
"But...." Dumah protested.  
  
"Dumah, you have irritated me enough today. If you do not leave, I'll make you wish you had." Kain warned.  
  
Dumah knew when to make an exit. Kain watched him leave, making sure he was gone. He spotted the two Turelim just outside the sanctuary's gates.  
  
"You two, come here!" Kain ordered.  
  
Raziel was just preparing for another attack. Fortunately, this time the Turelim held him firmly by the arms, so Kain had no more need to attack Raziel. Raziel struggled in their grasp.  
  
"Accursed vampire SCUM!" Raziel snarled. "I'll tear your filthy heart out for what you did, just like I did to that fiend, Janos!"  
  
"Such violence." Kain shook his head, bemused. "And I thought the vampires where the bloodthirsty ones."  
  
"I am a vampire, no thanks to you!"  
  
"Well, at least now you don't need to hide behind that mask of righteousness you Sarafan have."  
  
"The Sarafan ARE righteous!" Raziel yelled.  
  
"I fear I cannot convince you otherwise." Kain feigned regret. To the turelim, he rapped out orders. "Take him back to his clan's sanctuary, back to his restroom. See that he is properly guarded this time. And neither of you is to so much as mention what has been said in here! And while you're at it, find out why his own clan didn't stop him from reaching here!"  
  
The two Turelim nodded, and dragged the struggling, screaming vampire away from Kain, who held his forehead in his hand. He was sorely tempted to do what Dumah suggested, and whack Raziel repeatedly on the head till either his lieutenant came back became simply whacked out.  
  
"You see, it's like this..." Bob the Razielhim stated. It was a typical cloudy day, which was typical now in Nosgoth. Both the Razielhim he was with and especially the Rahabim they where talking to were still wary of the few gaps in the cloud which would send deadly shafts of light down on them, through the few gaps in the ceiling, if they weren't careful. It was the best time they could meet; however, as daylight offered both factions a chance to sneak away from the rest of their clan while they slept during the better part of the day. The two had met near the water bordering the Razielhim and the Rahabim territory, a perfect place to meet and discuss affairs.  
  
"We need this... substance, and the only place we can possibly get it is in the human citadel..." Bob continued.  
  
"... Which is guarded by a moat, so only the Rahabim can get past it and into the citadel without getting dissolved like so much salt." Ryoga, a wary Rahabim, finished Bob's sentence. "But of all the times, why do it during daylight? It's quite risky."  
  
"It's not THAT risky." Matt, another Razielhim, stated. "The cloud cover is usually quite good, and the human citadel doesn't get much sunlight at all."  
  
"And you need to go during daylight, when everyone else is resting, otherwise you might get caught." Bob explained.  
  
"Risk getting caught?" Ryoga repeated.  
  
"Just what is this special substance that you are looking for?" Estrid, another Rahabim, asked suspiciously.  
  
"It..... uh... human brandy." Bob said nervously.  
  
"Brandy?" Ryoga gave a flat stare.  
  
Estrid shook his head. "Fine, if you want it that much, we'll get it for you. But we'll want extra hazard pay for this!"  
  
"Well, if there's anything that we can offer...." Matt smiled.  
  
"YOU THERE! Why aren't you guarding your leader as you were commanded?" A voice shouted from across the hall. The small group turned and spotted a loyal Turelim.  
  
"Well, be seeing you!" Estrid said, as the two Rahabim dived into the water before the Turelim could catch a glimpse of their faces. The Razielhim had no such escape, and could only turn to see what they had done wrong now.  
  
"You were supposed to watch over Lord Raziel!" The Turelim rebuked the Razielhim. "Why did you let him escape?"  
  
"But Sariss and Kat were guarding him. We only left for a moment." Matt said to Bob. They then ran over to the entrance to Raziel's restroom, another Turelim guarding the raging leader inside. Near the door, stood two carcasses. Katt had a stake running through her chest, which Matt, upset over her injury, pulled it out, reviving his kin. Sariss had apparently bled to death, her body sucked dry of it's lifeblood, no doubt by the changed Raziel. Matt helped Kat up.  
  
"What happened?" Matt asked.  
  
"He just opened the door and staked me before I could do anything!" Kat explained. "Sariss... She's gone now!"  
  
"And your leader escaped and attacked our Lord Kain!" The Turelim criticized them. The Razielhim ignored him.  
  
"We were only gone for a moment!" Bob frowned. Matt did likewise. "We are guarding someone that now wants us dead."  
  
"Then we must guard it harder." Vosa stated simply. "So that we do not die."  
  
"But why does he want to kill us so much?" Bob wondered aloud. "He apparently thinks he's human, but I've never seem them so vengeful in my life, or unlife."  
  
"I think Marissa knows." Vosa said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey, where has she gone, anyway?" Kat asked.  
  
Again, I hope I got Kain's character down right, particularly when Kain was disciplining Dumah. Anyhoo, another chapter done. How will Kain get Raziel back? What is Sarafan Raziel going to do now? Will The Razielhim get drunk? And what is Marissa up to? I had better get typing. Please Review, it helps to encourage me! 


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer:- Don't own it.  
  
'Take that, man behind the door. Take that, man under the bed, take that, whisperer, lewd whisperer in the bushes. And that, tormentor, and that, exploiter. Take that, bully man. See how it feels. See how it hurts. See how he screams...'  
  
-Sally, Fortress by Gabrielle Lord  
  
'Did you hear his cowardly screams when I tore that black heart from his carcass?'  
  
-Sarafan Raziel, Soul reaver 2  
  
It had been several days, now, since Raziel had escaped to seek vengeance on Kain only to be captured again, trapped in the restroom he had used in a previous life. Raziel had, of course, refused to drink the human blood the vampire vermin brought to him. He would not care much if he had to drink the blood of a vampire, but of course, that wasn't what he was going to get. They had tried to convince him otherwise, that they wanted to 'help' him, with his 'amnesia'. Raziel ignored them; he refused to be sucked in by the vampire's code words like 'help', and 'care'. They were just vampire's words of seduction, the parasites trying to convince him, to find ways to use him again for their own foul purposes. There was no way that he would let them twist him again for their own dark, evil ends.  
  
Raziel had stopped raging inside his prison, getting tired of it. He wanted to go out to seek Kain for vengeance again, but the guard outside his room was doubled. When he stepped out the door, he now faced four or five vampires. And tough though he felt that he was, he knew he wasn't that strong. And a couple of them looked particularly large and muscular.  
  
Another day had passed. Raziel, with little else to do, fell into another fitful sleep. He was getting thirstier by the hour, but he refused to pay any attention to the stupid urge. But the more he fought it, the more nightmares he had;  
  
Dreaming, Raziel found himself in a large hall. Raziel recognized it. It was in the Sarafan stronghold, where the warrior priests spent the early night having dinner or eating breakfast in the morning. He spotted long table that was usually there, and went over to it. But instead of the good food that was usually there, there was a man, chained to the table, groaning. For good reason too, all over his body were deep cuts and scratches, making him bleed all over the table, all over the clothes, dripping blood everywhere. And he had the biggest urge to just lower his head and suck all of that blood up. He could imagine the man's neck, coated with plasma.  
  
Raziel resisted, pulling himself, although reluctantly away, each step like a million pounds. But now the walls were bleeding, and blood began to well from the floor he stood on. Soon the hall was flooded with the red liquid. And he wanted it. He wanted to drink all of that gore....  
  
Raziel woke up with a start. Gasping, (although he really didn't need to breath) he looked around the dark room he was in. The dream came rushing back into his mind.   
  
All that gore. And he wanted it.  
  
Raziel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to imagine something else.  
  
What did he like to imagine?  
  
Vampires. Nothing pleased him more than getting rid of the demon vermin. Deep down inside, though he refused to admit it, he was afraid of them. They had been growing in numbers, and Raziel began to live in the evil and danger that they represented, and thus began to live in the fear of them, seeing them not as a people, but through a warped spyglass, as monstors. He fought them as often as he could, mostly to conquer that fear, so that the hunted could become the hunter. And the more he conquered that fear, the more he loved it. He tried to remember his crusades, catching all of the vampires, putting their heads on stakes. Pulling out Janos' heart out, his brethren around him.  
  
Except it wasn't Janos he was cutting up. It was that man he had first bitten. Raziel remembered the taste of his blood, and imagined it all welling from the hole in his chest. He could taste the blood now...  
  
"NOOOO!" Raziel yelled, shaking his head clear of the vision. Okay, maybe that didn't work so well. His vampiric urge was getting the worst of him. And he really, really, needed a drink. But he was still worried about the first time he had drunk in such a manner. The rapturous feeling he got almost drove him from himself. For a few moments he had stopped being a Sarafan, and had become one of the blood sucking fiends he detested so much. Then, he was able to stop himself. But what would happen if he couldn't control himself next time? Raziel would stop being... himself. What would he be then? Probably the stupid creature he was before. The fear that would separate Raziel from becoming that vampire would almost disappear. But the Sarafan that he was would cease to exist.  
  
"No." He moaned. He didn't want that to happen. But what could he do? He felt particularly helpless when another pang of thirst hit him. Clutching his empty stomach, his world spinning around him, Raziel eyed the door, almost wishing one of his keepers would burst in offering him a goblet of blood.   
  
Okay, maybe trying to control that thirst of his wasn't such a great idea. But what could he do? He wanted to seek vengeance on that scum for turning him into one of them. Maybe he could direct his thirst, the thirst they forced on him, on them, fusing that thirst with his hatred.  
  
And he was thirsty...  
  
Then he found himself heading for the door, and opening it, before he caught himself. The two muscular vampires turned and spotted him.  
  
"You shall not pass!" One hissed.  
  
A smaller vampire walked up. "Lord Raziel!" He exclaimed. Raziel saw him, and smelt his blood. Vampire blood.  
  
"You'll do fine!" Raziel grinned, and brought his claw up to strike. But the lack of sustenance had drained him, and there wasn't enough force to the blow, so the vampire wasn't too badly injured. Unfortunately, with the vampiric claws that he had, he didn't need much force to cause three shallow gashes along the vampire's chest. The smaller vampire backed away. Another pang of thirst hit him, and Raziel clutched at his stomach again. He eyed the blood leaking behind the vampire's claws, which were holding the scar that quickly healed the scratch he had caused.  
  
"What's he doing?" The unwounded vampire asked him, anxiously. The healed vampire at his side seemed to realize what was up and rushed away, apparently getting something.  
  
"BloooDDdd!" Raziel hissed. He lunged at the other smaller vampire, and bit straight into his neck.   
  
Matt tried to push his leader away. "Raziel... Please stop!" He winced, his own blood being drained. Raziel didn't want to stop, however, and sucked the vampire's blood even more, until the stronger Turelim pulled Raziel away roughly, shoving him back into his room.  
  
"BlooOOOOdd!" The group heard Raziel yell before the door was slammed before them by the Turelim.  
  
Matt saw Kat coming up towards them. She spotted the bite marks on Matt's neck.  
  
"It happened again, didn't it?" Kat said simply.  
  
Matt growled. "What the hell is his problem!?"  
  
"Uh.... He's thirsty?" Kat offered.  
  
Matt shook his head. "Then why in the hell does he keep on turning down all that human blood we send him? Freakin' fussy..."  
  
"Maybe he has 'cravings'." Kat joked.  
  
Matt shook his head, again. "Yeah, right, a vampire, pregnant." He sneered. "Real funny."  
  
Bob had come running back from wherever he went to. In his arms Matt saw what looked like some sort of farm animal.  
  
"What's that? A pig?" Matt asked, scrunching up his nose.  
  
"Yeah, a pig." Bob said, rolling his eyes. "I figured if he wouldn't drink human blood, we could at least keep him off our backs by giving him this."  
  
"Ugh. I hate pig blood." Kat commented.  
  
"It won't solve all our problems, just giving him that."  
  
"I know. But it will keep Raziel... or whoever Raziel thinks he is... satisfied until he gets better." Bob shrugged, and moved towards Raziel's restroom.  
  
"This is stupid!" Matt spat. "We are Razielhim. We do not bring prey continuously to a vampire. That is for slaves to do. Lord Raziel should go hunt for himself. We hunt in groups and share out kill about. But the way our master is acting, it's like he's an invalid."  
  
"A ferocious invalid at that." Kat commented, gingerly touching the scars that were forming on Matt's neck. Looking him over, he looked pretty much drained, after what Raziel did to him.  
  
"Oh, go fix yourself up. I'll take your shift." Kat said. The Razielhim left, thankful.  
  
Bob had delivered the pig to Raziel, and hurriedly left. Someone else was to relieve him from his shift. The next order of business on his list, seeing as it was nearly daytime, was to wait for that delivery for that special stuff that he ordered. He leaned against the wall near the water coming up from the ground, a small part of Razielhim territory submerged, bordering Rahabim territory. Then, remembering how deadly water was to him; he backed away, just in case the company he was about to have decided to arrive with a splash.  
  
His expectations were correct, when the two Rahabim appeared, spraying water all over the floor. The two carried several bottles, still wet, like the Rahabim, of what should be brandy.  
  
"We got what you wanted." The rahabim Estrid said, placing the bottles on the floor in front of Bob, who smiled delightedly. He was surprised when a third rahabim walked up out of the water.   
  
"We didn't just get brandy either. We got a few samples of wine, beer, gin... Which is what Sebek here is giving you."  
  
"My, my, my." Bob smiled. "All of this, and I don't know how I can repay you."  
  
"We've thought of that." Estrid smiled back. "If you want to do us a favor, there's a couple of turelim that we want captured. I think you've met morlock..."  
  
"That git who's guarding our Lord Raziel right now? He, I've met him." Bob rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's a stick in the mud. But a couple of his friends, the two that always stay with him, we want them. There's a little place on the opposite side of the drowned abbey that we've reserved just for them. See how they like it when they're stuck..." Estrid stopped himself.  
  
"Anyway." Sebek continued. "We want you to get them there. And we don't want Kain or anyone else knowing about it."  
  
"You kept my secret." Bob said, picking up some of the bottles and holding a large group of them in his arm, cautious of their wetness, Even better, was that the water chilled them, so for once Bob and his fellow Razielhim would get a chance to drink something cold for once. "I'll keep yours. Consider it done."   
  
The rahabim, satisfied, dived back into the water, while Bob, looking over his trove of poisons, walked away, back to his territory to share them with his kin. Now, about those turelim...  
  
At least Raziel was satiated this time. The vampires were considerate enough to feed him a pig. The blood wasn't as good as the human or vampire blood that he had tasted earlier, but it at least was something.  
  
Okay, maybe he would have to hold off his vengeance for a while. He couldn't seem to get out of this prison. Even when he was strengthened by the blood he was fed. There didn't seem to be much of a chance of getting out.  
  
He needed help, at least. But who would help him? Turel, Dumah, Malek, Zephon.... The Sarafan brotherhood. Usually he would turn to them for help. But they were probably all turned. No, this time Raziel was alone.... So very alone. Worse than alone; he was a vampire, too. Even his own body was against him.  
  
But without help, there was no chance of escape. The only way Raziel could get out was for him to become the vampire he was before he woke up. But he wouldn't let that happen. He wasn't doing much here, though. The only other possible thing he could do would be to die.  
  
Then again, last time he tried that, he wasn't so successful, and was revived, anyway. But maybe the next time he did it he would be more successful. Maybe if he used fire or water or something. He'd rather die. Rather die than face what he was...  
  
He really didn't want to face his vampirism. He hated vampires. Feared them. It was worse now, as he was now afraid that he couldn't resist them for much longer. And though he really didn't want to admit it, he'd rather die than face that fear.  
  
But fear was what he was feeling.  
  
And though he could stop looking at those cloven hands, his pale skin. Avoid the face his mirror showed, and avoid feeling his fangs, Raziel could not avoid the fact that his thirst would come back. Whether he wanted to or not, he was going to have to face that fear. He didn't know how though. All he felt that he could do was anticipate that cause of fear again. Anticipate the thirst.   
  
Anticipate that addictive lust, which was breaking down that wall of fear Raziel had put up, separating him from vampires, brick by brick.  
  
Hmmmmm. A little more serious this time. I've addressed the probable reasons why Raziel hates vampires. Like Janos said, humans hate what they fear. Hence that quote at the beginning of the story. As for Raziel fears vampires, I gave that reason for, too. I might elaborate on that further in later chapters. In one perspective, it might be cruel to put someone in a situation that they would fear so much. But in another, it might be better to learn to face that fear. Or at least, in a less violent fashion. It shouldn't mean that what Sarafan Raziel did was right, of course. But it might explain his actions. Any comments or flames, please review!! 


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer:- Not mine. Woot.  
  
Kain sat on his throne, under the crumbling balance pillar; soul reaver leaning next to said throne, idly looking at the back of his claws, thoughtful. Recalling days long since past.  
  
With the help of Vorador, giving Kain an example, he helped to demonstrate how to raise a corpse into a vampire. The two needed that, after a moment of debating who would lead after Kain had defeated the sarafan lord. They first needed to create more vampires and get rid of the rest of what remaining sarafan were there, after the hylden recreated the vampire-hunting group, practically brainwashing men to join, perhaps out of fear of the vampires. In any case, Vorador had some extra vampire lackey's that Kain put to good use, using their help to break into the tomb of the ancient sarafan which the hylden got their idea from. Kain remembered thinking that two could play at that game.  
  
Raziel, the sarafan's leader, was chosen first. Vorador's devotees helped to carry the corpse out of the tomb, until Kain replaced the flesh on the sarafan skeleton, and used part of his soul to turn the dead sarafan into a vampire. There had been magical wards to prevent this. But Kain had dealt with those, easily enough.  
  
Of course, not all of the sarafan of that time remembered the 'legendary' Raziel. But Kain remembered, with unmasked sadistic delight, the reaction of those sarafan who did remember. The effort felt worth it. And so Kain, one by one, raised the dead sarafan priests (barring Malek, the pillar guardian of conflict). He only had enough power to bring six vampires into being. It was nothing compared to the quantity that Vorador created. But then again, it was quality, not quantity that mattered. Besides, the sarafan's strength was an added bonus. Stronger than the average human, and thus stronger than the average vampire, Kain put his new lieutenants to good use. He removed the remaining sarafan menace, and took control of Nosgoth. Vorador, though having a greater number of vampires, fell under Kain's rule. He and what vampires he had disappeared. Kain saw them now and then, but paid them little heed. He had done what he wanted; obtained rule over Nosgoth.  
  
But apparently there was a downside, considering current events.  
  
He had considered it incredibly lucky that the sarafan that he raised had no memory of their previous life. And unlucky that Raziel had just started to remember his previous existence now. Of course, Nosgoth was under Kain's rule, and he didn't really need all of his lieutenants so much any more. But over time, he had started to grow fond of them, including Raziel. The sarafan realizing that he had become a vampire had been interesting. But he preferred to have his lieutenant back. He had thought that maybe a few quick reminders of what it was to be a vampire would have snapped him out of it, but that didn't work. Dumah's suggestion of hitting him silly was at least an option. It had worked with Magnus, ages ago. It could work, although Kain didn't necessarily need to hit him... There were still other, albeit more physical means to do that now, he thought with a grin. It was worth a shot.  
  
Smirking, he got up, and concentrated on teleporting himself to Raziel's room...  
  
Raziel woke up again, fortunately still satiated. He shook his head, hoping again that now he had woken up, all this time being a vampire would turn out to be a bad dream. He spotted the mirror on the other side of the wall. But again, though it was his face that stared back, it was pale. His hair was darker; the eyes that stared back were a cat-like yellow. And fangs still protruded from behind his dark lips. Frowning, Raziel hung his head. There was to be no awakening.  
  
He then wondered what time it was. There were no windows in his room. Perhaps he could at least take a glance outside to see if there was a sun behind all that smog that now hung in the sky. So he opened the door, expecting to face a group of vampires guarding his room, as always...  
  
.... To find that there was none!  
  
Raziel laughed relief and surprise flooding him. It was incredible! No one was guarding the door! Raziel could now escape, and at least avoid the vampires, and stop any brainwashing that they might attempt on him. He stopped himself for a split second, wondering if this was some vampire trick. But he shoved the thought aside. There was no sense, no possible benefit that the vampires could accomplish by doing that. No, he just thanked his luck, and ran off, not even considering why his guards had vanished. This time, though, he wasn't going to get caught again. If he went to take revenge on Kain, he would lose, and just be caught again. No, this time, he was going to stay as far away from this vampire lair until he had some sort of help or had planned a strategy of some sort.  
  
He ran away, laughing. Freedom was so sweet...  
  
Kat and Matt dragged the heavy block through the hole. Bob and Lucien stepped in and helped to pull it as well. There was no way even a turelim could push that block back on his own. Maybe two, but they were both kept back by a grate separating them further from the outside world, which was locked.  
  
"Are you sure Kain told us to wait here?" The turelim Gryvon asked, suspicious.  
  
"Yep. Just stay. He'll be here in a while." Matt called, their voices carrying through the thinning crack between the wall and the block. The group of Razielhim snickered.  
  
"Well, thash... hic... That job done." Bob smirked, thoroughly drunk. Kat upended her bottle of beer, which she seemed to prefer, and chugged the contents in a way she would never had done were she in her right, more prouder, mind.  
  
"Turelim are soooo loyal." Matt laughed. He seemed to have caught the giggles.  
  
"Great." Sebek appeared behind the group. "Well, you've done your end of the bargain. So here's an added bonus for you." He tossed the group another, rather large bottle of brandy.  
  
"Aw, geez, Thanksh Shebek.... You're shush a pal!" Bob whacked the rahabim on the back.  
  
"Uh... Thanks." The rahabim replied hesitantly, noting their drunken appearance. "I've heard that you're leader's had a bit of a head problem. Isn't he supposed to be guarded, now?"  
  
"Heh. Not to worry. I had Vosha take that shift. I ashked her myshelf."  
  
Matt was now laughing his head off. "Man..... You didn't asked her." He laughed again. "You were talking to that statue. You were like, blind or something!"  
  
Bob shook his head. "No way! I was sure it was Vosha!"  
  
"No, It was a statue."  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"No it...."  
  
"Guys..." Kat cut in. "Even if it was Vosa, she couldn't hold back Raziel by herself."  
  
Matt stopped laughing. All of the vampires stared at each other, their faces more pale than any other creature known to Nosgoth.  
  
"Oh shhhhhiii..."  
  
Sebek stared at the Razielhim take off running, panicked. "Woah." He muttered. Then he shouted back at their retreating forms. "Don't forget, We never met!"  
  
"Who's there?" Gryvon called, his voice muffled heavily by the block.  
  
"Shyaddup."  
  
Kain teleported just outside Raziel's room again. He preferred to use the Turelim he had placed on guard there, to help carry Raziel away. Besides, it was usually customary for a leader to have an escort. But as he approached the wooden door, he saw that there was absolutely no guard there. No razielhim, no turelim. Odd...  
  
He looked around. Usually in a clan's territory there should have been at least a few vampires lurking around. But he couldn't spot anyone. And there was a clan leader that he had SPECIFACLY ordered to be guarded. Containing his anger, he went over the door, and checked inside. Sure enough, there was no one inside. No Raziel, No razielhim. No one.  
  
Kain was more than angry. He was furious.  
  
He spotted movement towards his left. He stormed towards it. It turned out to be a razielhim. She spotted Kain marching towards her, the look on his face sending chills down her spine. She stood still, hoping that his anger wasn't directed at her, and that if she would just do what she was told, she would get through Kain's wrath.  
  
"YOU!" He yelled.  
  
"Lord Kain." She bowed.  
  
"Where are the other Razielhim, and the Turelim!? Why isn't this place guarded, like I ordered!? AND WHERE IS RAZIEL!?" He yelled at her.  
  
"I I I don't know, my lord." The girl stuttered. "I I I I only just got here."  
  
"Wrong answer." He snapped, and sliced the razielhim's neck with his claw, a fatal wound. The girl fell onto the cold stone floor, blood leaking.  
  
Bob, Matt, Kat and Lucien returned in time to see Kain kill a random razielhim who had the misfortune to turn up at a bad time like this. Bob hid behind the wall, while the others ran off. They all knew. Never cross Kain when he was in a temper. It was safer to walk into a sunlit pool of water than to mess with him. Before Bob ran off, he watched Kain storm off, probably looking to see if he could spot any more Razielhim. He stayed well hidden.  
  
"Ho crap we're in for it now." He muttered.  
  
Marissa hid in the branches of the dying tree, eyeing the boy below her. The trees in Nosgoth, at least around the Sanctuary of the clans, were mostly gone. But there were still some still standing, at least at this point in time. And so, Marissa hid in the early night, like a leopard in a tree. The young man had been left behind by accident, when the farmer, living in his outpost, had him helping with his other siblings, to tend to the fields. The man would know the fields, and would easily head back home.   
  
But humans should, by now, realize that those left behind rarely survive.  
  
Marissa dropped down, knocking down the male, and knocked him down with one strike.   
  
The human spun on the ground, looking up into the cold face of the vampire about to take his life.  
  
"Please! Don't kill me!" The man begged.   
  
"Now, why shouldn't I do that?" Marissa smelt something was wrong with this man as she picked him up. What was?  
  
"I'm not worth it. I have a blood illness.... Anemia. I don't even have enough blood to fill your stomach. Please let me go. At least let me get over my illness if you need prey so much..."  
  
Marissa smirked at the man, tilting her head in contemplation. It was true, from what she could sense of the man.   
  
She couldn't help but muse; in her life before she was a vampire; she was kicked out of home, forced to live on her own out on the streets. No parents to look after her, she had to survive on her own, until the razielhim she met showed her that she could live a better life. And while trying to survive on her own, she had learnt a few things.   
  
"What, and make sure you never be caught by me again? No, I think I had best settle with you at least." And with that said, she sliced the man's neck, killing him, and used her telekenis to take blood, though lacking, from the man's neck.  
  
No, she thought to herself. It was best to accept what you can get, and make do. She didn't, after all, have a clue as to when her next drink may be. She was a predator now, and she didn't have a field of grain or vegetables to provide her next meal. No, she had to hunt and get it on her own. Although, vampires did tend to share and share alike, so she might be allowed to have a drink provided for her, at times. But it was preferable that she got it herself. Yet, ironically enough, her leader, Raziel, who now thought he was human, a Sarafan no less, would refuse to hunt and kill another human. She couldn't fathom why; in his previous life, he had hunted vampires. Of course, the Sarafan were more brutal, but they didn't think of themselves like that.  
  
Predator. Prey. Everyone does what he or she must to survive. Marissa guessed, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
She stopped her musing abruptly. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted movement. There was little sunlight, of course. A vampire couldn't exist in any other environment. And the dull gray of the day had already long since passed dusk. Marissa's eyes easily adjusted. She saw Raziel running quickly away from the fields, wary. Marissa shook her head.   
  
/What's going on now?/ She wondered to herself. Then she noticed the irony of the situation. She had escaped a life without parents, living on her own. But now she had a new life, she had lost her leader. Again, she had to live without a parental figure, and it's support. If she was to get him back, though, she had best follow him. She couldn't help but smirk to herself, as she set off. If there was any rule that dominated Nosgoth, it was Murphy's law.  
  
She looked down at the dead man, and frowned. It didn't matter. She had Raziel to catch up with, any way.  
  
Raziel still couldn't believe it. He was finally free!  
  
But still cursed...  
  
But even if that were so, he was now free. He could at least find help of some sort. There had to be humans somewhere. What else would the vampires feed on? But where would the humans be? He had hoped that not too much had passed, and that the villages he once knew of would still be in their same locations. He needed to remember where such towns lay, and tried to remember the geography of Nosgoth. That, at least, should be constant. Judging by the sun's setting, from what little of such sun through the cloud he could see, he was heading west. The area seemed to be mostly rural and sloped up so he could, after a distance, see most of Nosgoth. Looking back, in the darkening (but oddly see-able, being a vampire) east, he saw the fortress he had just escaped. He remembered vaguely seeing the pillars, corrupted from the vampiric presence, no doubt, and housed within some gleaming citadel, where Kain seemed to center his rule. Judging from the pillars' location and his own, he looked right, towards the south, where the sarafan stronghold should have laid. But there was what looked like a large body of water separating the stronghold from his position, although there seemed to be some sort of abbey in it. In any case, from what little he could see from his position, the stronghold seemed to have become derelict. It's former magnificence Raziel had known it to be in real life seemed to have faded. Indeed, if what he saw of the large vampire population wasn't enough proof that the age of the sarafan was over, the cold, tomb-like stronghold confirmed it. Raziel's heart sank. There didn't seem to be any hope or help there. But perhaps he could find other humans. He looked north, and saw what looked like the remainder of Vasserbunde. It was not the best of places; he rarely went there as a human. Beyond that, eastwards, lay what should have been Coorhagen, a growing city from what Raziel remembered. It, at least, still looked alive, and a citadel seemed to be in the process of being built there, with the river being redirected around it. And Vasserbunde was worth a look. Hopefully he wouldn't see too many vampires there. He needed to be ready, first.   
  
Further east he saw another city. Raziel didn't remember it from his previous life. Perhaps, that too, could be checked out, later, if he had the chance. He couldn't see any further than that, as the smog which blocked out the sun seemed to coalesce in the far east land, perhaps originating from there. But he had seen enough. He set off northeast.  
  
But then he stopped himself. What would he do with humans when he was cursed himself? Would he come to them, only to have his thirst drive him to kill everyone?  
  
Perhaps, like before, he could use cattle and such. It worked before...  
  
And he wanted his revenge.  
  
Woohoo! Another chapter. Took a moment. ;;^_^ Sorry but I was busy with other stuff. I think I got the layout of Nosgoth alright. I forget where Meridian and all that stuff in BO2 is. Raziel may be on the run, but let's just say I still have some plans for him :D 


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimer:-Not mine. Woot.  
  
Graves. Nothing but graves. Nobody was alive, and no matter how much Raziel searched what was left of Vasserbunde, all he found was buried bodies. He searched desperately, hoping to find at least one person, spotting a body, to find it simply dead, sucked dry ages ago, and decaying. Vasserbunde had become a necropolis, a city of graves. The loss of it's inhabitants, no matter what they were like before, gave Raziel a heavy feeling of depression, as well as more incentive to take revenge on the vampires for laying waste the town. The cold, empty loneliness Raziel was beginning to feel seemed to make the many grave sites more spooky. The whole area contained nothing but death. Then again, he was dead himself. Raziel shuddered at the thought; glad he didn't go to the tomb-like sarafan stronghold after all.  
  
"Raziel..."  
  
Raziel tensed, hearing the whisper from the fog around him. The place was creeping him out enough, he wondered if his imagination was getting the worst of him.  
  
"Razielllllllll..." The voice teased again. There was definitely someone there. Raziel looked around, but couldn't see much for the fog. His eyes widened in surprise when he heard a yell, which sent Raziel running towards where he could tell where the source was.  
  
"AAAAARRRGGHHH!" A man was running from a female vampire through a gravesite, only to be caught, and dragged back to her embrace. He tried to pull away from her, but she pulled him back, and bit into his neck, taking the man's blood with relish, until the man slumped down back onto the ground, dead. The one free man Raziel could have found killed. Raziel balked at the scene. Worse still, was the feeling he got from simply watching the scene. The feeling that he wanted to go and join her, and her killing... Raziel balked again.  
  
The female vampire, which Raziel was sure he recognized from earlier, smiled at him, noting the look on his face. "What, it's not as if you don't enjoy the taste yourself..."  
  
Rage built up inside Raziel. "Shut up!" He hissed, running towards her. But before she could attack, the vampire has dodged him, and now stood behind him.  
  
"Please, Lord Raziel, come back home." The vampire pleaded.  
  
"Shut up!" Raziel snarled again. "I'm not one of you!"  
  
"You're our leader, Lord Raziel." She corrected. "We need you. We want our Lord Raziel back."  
  
"Well I'm not him." Raziel attacked her again, this time he succeeded, slashing her side, blood leaking from her uniform. Raziel grinned. Since he was so thirsty, maybe he could use this witch for a feed. She looked up at him.  
  
"You are him, Raziel. Please, stop this. Come back home." With that said, she ran off into the fog.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Raziel hissed, running after her. He wanted to let loose some of his anger, anger from the fact that this place was now dead, no doubt because of the vampires. But by the time he caught up with her, he saw her jump up onto a higher ledge. He searched for her in the fog, but he had lost her and his chance of letting off his steam. His vampiric face twisted into visage of rage. But he couldn't do much about it. He decided to set off what used to be Coorhagen. This place was just creeping him out. He didn't like the graves that littered the place. The reminder that he was dead too, he hated even more.  
  
"Of all the incompetent, worthless... Get OUT, you fools! GET OUT, before I'm tempted to throw you all into the abyss!!" Kain shouted, obviously enraged over the fact Raziel had escaped, and that his Razielhim let him do so because they were drunk.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being thrown into the abyss if only he'd quit shouting." Hissed Bob, quickly leaving, still suffering from his heavy hangover.  
  
"He knows that. That's why he's yelling." Kat frowned, breathing out a sigh of relief once they had left Kain's presence.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Bob." Matt frowned, not happy with having a hangover himself.  
  
"Big deal. We got off alive, didn't we?" Bob asked.   
  
"Yeah, but Raziel's run off. Who knows where he is?" Kat asked.  
  
"Well we'll just have to find him, right?" Bob asked. "I guess I'm responsible, so..."  
  
"We'll all help." Kat offered.  
  
"Thanks. But... Can I die again first? This headache's killing me!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Garth smirked, as Julie pushed him towards the bed, laughing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she lifted up her lips, allowing him to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Her hands caressed his shoulders. They both tumbled onto the bed. Garth's clawed hands gently moved down her waist, onto her ass...  
  
"EVERYBODY! WE MUST WORK TOGETHER IF WE ARE TO REMOVE THE VAMPIRE PLAGUE!" A voice shouted from outside, easily heard despite the walls between the two lovers and the man yelling from outside. Garth broke the kiss, surprised, the mood totally ruined. Julie hung her head at the interruption. "Oh, what is it this time?" She frowned. Garth shook his head, not knowing. The two had gotten away with their vampire-human relationship, so far. But the idea of someone rallying another holy war obviously made Garth nervous. "I'll go take a look." He said, getting up disappointed himself at the interruption.  
  
"I'll come too." Julie said, adjusting her skirt again, moving down the hall to the front door, peeking out, before seeing a crowd in the middle of the street, their backs towards the abode they had just left. Garth knew enough to keep his face hidden. He wasn't like the rest of the vampires that populated most of Nosgoth, but with a good look you could still spot one or two vampiric traits. It was probably because he wasn't from Kain's brood. He was one of the few remains of Vorador's kin. He kept his head down, his claws in his pockets, and his ears open.  
  
"HAVEN'T YOUR PEOPLE LIVED LONG ENOUGH UNDER THIS MONSTER'S RULE? HOW LONG HAVE YOU PEOPLE LIVED AS MERE CATTLE TO HIM? WE'RE HUMAN! AREN'T WE MORE THAN CATTLE?" The man rallying was oddly dressed, wearing a thick black cloak hiding most of his body and face. Garth dared to look up; there was something about this man...  
  
"SHOULDN'T WE SHOW THOSE FIENDS THAT OURSELVES? THAT WE ARE MORE THAN CATTLE! LET US FIGHT TOGETHER, AND FINALLY REMOVE THE SHACKLES THAT KAIN HAS PLACED ON OUR HANDS!"  
  
"Can't argue with that." Muttered Garth, meaning the latter part of what the man was saying. He wasn't too fond of Kain himself. But hey, what could one person, vampire or human, do?  
  
But it was a big mistake. A woman turned to look at who was talking, about to agree, when she caught a glance at his yellow eyes.  
  
"Vampire!" The woman yelled, pointing at Garth accusingly. The entire crowd, barring Julie, who attempted to pull her lover away, stared at Garth.  
  
"AHA! THE FIENDS ATTEMPT TO WALK AMONG US! WE SHALL SHOW HIM THE ERR OF HIS WAYS! LET HIM BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" The man yelled, pointing also at Garth from under his sleeve. The crowd clawed at him, trying to bring him forward. And though inside, Garth kept on thinking 'Oh shit I'm in for it now,' he felt oddly calm. Lifting up his head, exposing his vampiric traits, he raised his voice to shout. "I think you should take a good look at the person who claims to help you. For I believe that he is not one to talk!"  
  
"Huh?" Several of the mob stopped, puzzled at his words, turning back to the man who was rallying them.  
  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM. HE ONLY SEEKS TO CONFUSE YOU TO ENSURE THAT HE ESCAPES. KILL HIM NOW BEFORE HE TRIES TO ESCAPE!" The cloak man yelled back.  
  
"Before he tries to escape?" Garth repeated to himself, incredulous. "What kind of hunter are you, as to show no mercy, even to your enemy?"  
  
"VAMPIRES DESERVE NO MERCY, I TELL YOU!" Cloak man yelled back, lifting up his arms wide. "THE FIENDS ARE NOTHING BUT VILE PREDATORS THAT WILL KILL YOU ALL. WE MUST KILL THEM NOW IF WE ARE TO SURVIVE! WILL THEY SHOW YOU MERCY? NEVER! THEN, SHOULD WE SHOW THEM MERCY? HELL NO!"  
  
"Well I have lived with this vampire long enough. He may be a predator, but I still love him!" Julie yelled, getting into the argument. Several of the crowd gasped at the revelation, with several of a 'Julie, no!" thrown into the mix, including Garth himself. Julie turned to him. "No, Garth. I won't let this jerk separate us!"  
  
"LOVE HIM!?" The cloak man yelled incredulously. "YOU FOOL! HOW CAN YOU TRUST HIM? HE'LL KILL YOU OR CONVERT YOU THE MOMENT YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!"  
  
"He's had a bloody long enough time to do that, but he hasn't yet!" Julie yelled back. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!" Julie placed herself between Garth and the crowd, arms spread out in protest.  
  
"FOOL! THE FIEND IS BIDING HIS TIME FOR THE OPPURTUNE MOMENT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The cloaked man began moving through the crowd, and had taken a sword, ready to use it against the vampire that Julie stood before.  
  
"NEVER! I won't leave him!" Julie protested.  
  
"THE FIEND HAS TURNED THIS GIRL'S MIND!" Cloak man yelled, turning back to the crowd, before looking back at Julie again.   
  
"IF SHE WANTS TO STAND IN OUR WAY, LIKE A TRAITOR, SO BE IT!" The cloaked man raised his sword, and before anyone could stop him, as the man was strangely quick to move, he brought it down on the girl. Fortunately, Garth, who was still behind Julie, reacted in time to pull her back by the hips. The sword slashed down on the girl's arm, leaving a deep, bloody gash. Julie now away from the cloaked figure, winced, clutching her injured arm, still in Garth's embrace. "How could you?" Garth scowled at the cloaked figure, angry at what he had done to his lover. He didn't yell, but quietly he asked the cloaked man. The look was apparently lost on the man, but not on the crowd. Slowly, they tore their gaze from the injured girl, held carefully in the predator's arms, towards the man who was a moment ago rallying them, who didn't seem to care at what he had just done. Eventually, he noticed the angry glares he was getting from the people around him.  
  
"What? She was defending the enemy." The figure stated a little too simply. "Anyone who's a friend of vampires is an enemy!"  
  
"So you'll kill me just because of whom I love?" Julie spoke up then winced from the pain in her arm.   
  
"Shhhhhhh." Garth said, laying her gently down, the ripping a part of his shirt out to cover her wound.  
  
"I..." The figure lowered his sword, silent. After a pause, however, he shook his head. "THE GIRL IS A TRAITOR, AND HAS CHOSEN THE VAMPIRE'S SIDE. SHE WOULD HAVE LET HERSELF BEEN CONVERTED. IT IS BEST THAT SHE BE SAVED NOW, NO MATTER HOW. WILL YOU PEOPLE LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU? DO YOU WANT TO LIVE THE REST OF AN ETERNITY FEEDING OFF THE LIFEBLOOD OF OTHERS? DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THOSE VERMIN WHO SEEK TO DOMINATE US? DO YOU WANT TO BECOME AS EVIL AS THEY ARE? NEVER, I SAY! LET US ALL RISE AGAINST THOSE PARASITES, WE SHALL NEVER BECOME LIKE THEM..." The figure had raised his sword while he was saying this, but stopped when Garth stood up. Garth kept his face lowered, the dark bangs of his hair hiding his golden eyes from the cloaked man before him, his expression unreadable, until he began chuckling darkly. "Methinks the man doth protest a trifle too much..." He grinned.  
  
The crowd now began clawing at the cloaked figure, who began to back away, albeit too late. The hood of the cloak was lowered, revealing the man to indeed be a vampire.  
  
"He's a vampire!" A man yelled, shocked.  
  
"It's a trick!"  
  
"None other than the vampire Raziel!"  
  
"Wait!" Another man ran up. "Why would a vampire try to get us to fight against his own kind?"  
  
"It's vampire trick!" A woman yelled.  
  
"No." Raziel spoke up. "I used to be a Sarafan, before Kain changed me... into this.... This abomination!"  
  
"A Sarafan?" Several people gasped. The man who had just defended him tensed, his eyebrow twitching.  
  
"But now that I'm in my right mind I want to help you people be free again, like the sarafan hero I used to be..." Raziel explained.   
  
"You mean the same Sarafan who bullied Nosgoth and taxed the people dry? All in the name of removing the vampire scourge?" The man clenched his fist, still facing away from Raziel.  
  
"Uh..." Raziel stared at the man's back blankly.  
  
"And I fine job you did of it too!" Another man stared at Raziel, clutching his rake.  
  
"We don't want any Sarafan bossing us about! We'd be happier with the vampires!"  
  
"Defend the innocent, my ass!"  
  
Garth turned away from the crowd advancing on the ex-sarafan, carefully picking up Julie, holding her between his arms, and carrying her back to their home.  
  
"Come on Julie. Let's get back to what we were doing before."  
  
Julie winced again at the blood coming from the cloth holding her wound closed.  
  
"Do you want me to lick it better?" Garth asked. Julie looked back up at him, a saucy smile decorating her pretty features, nodding. Garth simply smirked back.  
  
"You can't do this to me! I'm a hero!" Raziel protested, struggling in his bonds, trying to get out of the catapult, and feeling rather angry and rejected.  
  
"And we salute you for it." The man from before said absently. "Goodbye now!"  
  
Raziel was sent flying off high into the horizon, back in the direction to where his vampire friends should make him feel welcome. The mob watched him disappear happily, thankful to be spared the cure that was worse than the illness.  
  
That was quick 0_o. In any case, I thought Raziel got his cummupence. I don't know how long this fic is going to be, but if you want me to end it now, or for it to keep on going, please say so. The next chapter might take a moment, since I'll be busy. Please R&R! ^_^ 


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer:-Don't own this.  
  
Hmmm. Will this be the last chapter? Will Raziel get his memory back?  
  
Rahab swam between the columns and bridges that sprinkled the drowned abbey, enjoying the feel of cold water rushing by him, the feeling that no other kind of vampire but his own could feel. He saw his reflection on the way up from the abbey's depth's, and rushed towards it, carefully rising without causing a splash, as a good hunter should, stopping. He paddled, waiting for someone. Looking down, he watched the latest member of his clan, Edriss, catch up to him, shattering the barrier of the water's surface, playfully, before he sank back down, only to surface again.  
  
"You're getting better." Rahab complemented the young vampire.  
  
"And you are still fast as ever, my lord." Edriss nodded. "Your laps seem better than before."  
  
"Practice makes perfect." Rahab commented. "That's enough exercise today. Ryoga needs someone to take over his shift..."  
  
"I'll do it!" Edriss offered eagerly.  
  
"No.... You get rest. Just get Neith to do it." Rahab ordered him. The vampire nodded, and swam away, sulking, when he stopped. Rahab sensed why; above from the gray rain clouds that blocked out the deadly sun, there came a strange whistling. He turned his head, wondering from which direction it was coming from. He heard an audible crack coming from the building behind him. He didn't get time to look up when his brother Raziel dropped onto the back of his head, Raziel himself landing on his own head.  
  
"Burble!"  
  
Edriss quickly swam over; about to catch Raziel while Rahab did his best to balance Raziel above the water, splashing the water around him in panic. Fortunately, Edriss caught him in time and keeping Raziel above the water, he laid him gently on a ledge nearby.  
  
"Lord Rahab!" Sebek jumped into the scene as he emerged from the water. "Kain is issuing a warning to be on the lookout for Lord Raziel, who still has amnesia..." He stopped when he saw Raziel himself, unconscious.  
  
"Yeah, well tell Kain he just dropped in." Rahab replied flatly, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't know how we're going to get him out of this place..." He muttered to himself. Sebek heard him, however. But he simply nodded before he left. "Yes, Lord Rahab."  
  
Rahab watched him go, then turned to Raziel, thinking for a moment. After coming to a conclusion, he brought his hand to his chest, drawing out s small spark of light, a bit of his soul, and placing it over Raziel.  
  
"What are you doing?" Edriss asked curiously.  
  
"Giving Raziel some of my 'Dark gift'. Kain told me about it a while ago. It should stop Raziel from getting burnt when he gets wet... But I can only give him enough to make the 'dark gift' for a limited period of time. Should work. Besides, from what I've heard of Raziel, he's acting a bit suicidal lately."  
  
"Oh." Edriss blinked, looking back at Raziel. "He hit his head pretty hard! I wonder if he's still got amnesia." Edriss wondered aloud.  
  
"We'll see." Rahab replied.  
  
His question was answered when Raziel groaned, his face scrunching up from his new headache. The two aquatic vampires watched as Raziel hesitantly opened his eyes.  
  
"Ugh... Where am I now?"  
  
"The drowned abbey, home of the Rahabim, brother."  
  
Marissa trudged through the pastoral land, through knee-high grass, trying to ignore the sheep following her.  
  
"Get lost." She hissed at them. Obviously, they didn't understand her, and kept following her like the good little sheep they were.  
  
"Shoo!" She tried again. No luck. Flustered, she moved away faster, before she smirked.  
  
"MUTTON!" She yelled at the sheep. She snickered as they finally ran away.  
  
"Hey! Get lost!" A farmer came up to her, waving a rake in her direction. Marissa watched him run over, giving him a flat stare. She was sick of trudging through this dump, and though she already had her fill, she thought the farmer was somewhat stupid to challenge a vampire by himself, rake or no. "Stay away from my flock! I've had enough of vampires taking off with them!"  
  
"You would prefer that I'd drink you?" Marissa crossed her arms. The farmer eeped and backed away, a little more wise for wear. "Uh.... No! Go ahead, take whatever you like!" He offered her, nervous.  
  
"Hmph. I'm not interested in cattle." She shook her head, about to move off, when she stopped. "Hey, did you just say that there were other vampires taking off with your sheep?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied nervously. "Tall... black neck length hair. Big jaw... Pale and evil looking... Sorta like you." Marissa sneered at the man's remark, causing his to back away even further, wielding his rake at her again.  
  
"NotthatthatyoulookbadoranythingI'mjusttellingyouwhatIsaw!" The farmer finished quickly.  
  
"Did you see where he went?" She asked him calmly.   
  
"He went off towards that new citadel." The farmer indicated the human citadel not too far away. "There's been some commotion going on there, I tell you...."  
  
"Thanks." She replied, before walking away. The farmer let out a sigh of relief, lowering his rake as he watched her go. He laughed to himself. "I'm alive! I'm still alive." He did a little dance. "I survived a vampire! I must be invincible..."   
  
The farmer had jinxed it....  
  
As soon as the words 'invincible' were out of the man's mouth, the sheep perked up, and ran after him. The farmer turned just in time to see them before they trampled him to death.  
  
"T... The drowned abbey?" Raziel shook his head, confused, clutching the back of his head. He then recognized whom he was talking to. "Rahab." His head lowered sadly, then did a double take. "HEY! If you're a vampire, how can you survive in water?"  
  
"Yep. He's still got amnesia." Edriss commented. Rahab nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Hey!" Raziel protested. "I'm not the one with amnesia. You are, Rahab!"  
  
"Suuuurreeeeeee I am." Rahab said placantingly. "Whatever makes you happy."  
  
"It's true. I don't think you remember the human you used to be, do you?"  
  
Rahab simply shrugged in reply. But before Raziel could say anything else, Edriss perked up. "Shouldn't someone tell Lord Kain that Raziel's still got amnesia?"  
  
"I'll greet him personally." Rahab said. "Edriss, you watch over Raziel. Remember, he's still mentally unstable..." He warned, while Edriss nodded. This earned a disgruntled look from Raziel, who stood up threateningly as Rahab left.   
  
"Come back, Rahab! I've still got to free your soul! HEY! RAHAB!" He spotted Edriss watching him curiously. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Edriss laughed, and splashed back into the water. Raziel saw him jump onto a platform sticking up out of the water, and the aquatic vampire sat down and watched him curiously from there. Raziel ignored him. He wondered; what had happened, before he got here? He was at the human citadel, near what was left of Coorhagen. He had rallied some people in effort to have some help in fighting the vampire oppressors. He almost had some help, too, until they rejected him. Why? Because the Sarafan raised taxes? And attacked human sympathizers for vampires? But it was necessary! Why couldn't they see that? It didn't matter, so long as the vampires had gone for once and for all. He supposed that it might seem cruel in one perspective, but he was too busy feeling rejected and angry at them. He was trying to help them, for crying out loud! In any case, if he wanted to find help in fighting the vampires, he couldn't turn to today's humans, or at least the ones at the citadel. By the look of things, they wouldn't help. And no thanks to them, he was back among the vampires he was trying to escape from. Yeah.... Real great help there. Now how was he going to escape?  
  
He looked at the water below him, seeing his reflection. He pulled back. No matter how many times he saw it, his own reflection repulsed him. Of course, he didn't look for any beauty in his looks. He wasn't that bad looking, even as a vampire. But what horrified him the most was what he had become; the antithesis of everything he believed in. Disgusted, he swiped a claw at the water, as if to break the reflection. It worked, for a couple of seconds, until the reflection returned to how it looked before. But Raziel no longer paid any attention to it. He had noticed that his hand, still that of a vampire, was not burnt by him touching water, as it was for vampires for so long, during his prior lifetime. If that had changed, who knew what else concerning a vampire's weaknesses HAD changed? He survived a pike, and water no longer affected him. What about sunlight, or beheading? He remembered sucking other vampires dry; that killed these vampires he now lived with. But other than that, how immortal had Raziel become? He shuddered. He was stuck as a vampire, and not even death could help him escape their clutches now. He had no choice but to face his fear...  
  
He thought of swimming away, but seeing the fledgling watching him not too far away, and another couple of scaly vampires further up now on guard, it didn't seem it would do much good.  
  
Kain teleported to the bell tower of the abbey, where he usually met when he wanted to talk to Rahab in his territory. He spotted a Rahabim on guard there, with his back to Kain, eyeing some sort of bottle. Kain cleared his throat, causing the Rahabim to jump and toss the bottle away. "Lord Kain." He bowed formally; thinking that Kain hadn't noticed the slip of his guard.   
  
"I was told that Raziel was seen here..." Kain noted coolly.  
  
"Rahab has him under guard not too far from here..." The Rahabim explained, then sensed his leader, nodding in Rahab's direction.  
  
"Lord Kain." Rahab announced.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Raziel's here. He got hit on the head again, but he's still lost it." Rahab explained.   
  
"And his injury had no effect?" Kain asked, with the barest hint of worry crossing his features. Rahab shook his head solemnly.   
  
"Very well. It's best that he be sent back to the sanctuary. Although, how that's going to be done..."  
  
"Already taken care of, my Lord!" Rahab bowed. "I shall deliver him at the Rahab- Razielhim border, if you could meet me there."  
  
Kain stared at the spot Rahab had just left, a sweatdrop forming on his head. He was about to suggest teleporting, but Rahab had long gone.  
  
Raziel had fallen asleep on the ledge he was on, so he didn't notice Rahab soundlessly rise from the water's depths around him. Rahab had his own sweatdrop form on his head. He was unconscious not too long ago, why would he fall asleep now? Rahab decided to wake him, prodding Raziel with a wet, webbed claw.  
  
Raziel was surprised when he heard his brethren's voice.   
  
"Lord Kain will see you now, Raziel." Rahab carefully picked him up, and dragged him towards the water. Raziel didn't recognize him immediately. "AHHH! No! The blob has me!" In fact, it seemed like he had just awoken from some nightmare.  
  
"Raziel..." Rahab shook his brother out of his grogginess. "It's just me! Rahab!"  
  
"Oh." Raziel relaxed for a moment, looking away, then turning back to his brother.  
  
"AHHH! A vampire fiend has me!" Raziel resumed trying to pull himself out of Rahab's wet grasp, which was taking him underwater, back to the sanctuary of the clans. Rahab shook his head.   
  
"I don't know what sort of human you were before, Raziel. But whoever it was, he sure was mental."  
  
The only answer Raziel could give was bubbles as he was taken underwater. It wasn't as if vampires needed to breathe underwater, anyway.   
  
Kain waited at the edge of the water with three Turelim nearby, wondering what was taking Rahab so long. His unspoken question was answered, however, when he saw Raziel run out of the water, skidding to a halt at the sight of Kain and his lackey's. He turned in time to see two Rahabim splash out of the water behind him, and broke back into a run by the time Rahab started running out of the water himself, sporting a black eye and twisted arm which his vampiric healing power hadn't quite healed yet. Raziel dodged one Turelim, then swiped his claws at the eyes of another, blinding it. He had just started to attack the third Turelim, when Kain grabbed him from behind by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Enough of that now." Kain growled into his ear.  
  
"Let me go!" Raziel tried to twist around and attack Kain, then settled for trying to kick Kain behind him. Kain threw him towards the nearest Turelim, who grabbed a better hold of Raziel.  
  
"Calm down already!" Rahab scolded the hissing and spitting vampire before him. "You're going to be alright. You're head's just going to be fixed up. Kain won't hurt you..." Rahab gritted his teeth and set his shoulder back to it's original position. "...Much." He muttered to himself.  
  
But Rahab's attempt at reassuring his brother had the opposite effect on the ex-sarafan.  
  
"Alright? Alright! How can you say that, when you fiends intend to bury my mind under the abomination you turned me into? I'm not falling for your false sense of security!" Raziel hissed.  
  
"I want my lieutenant back." Kain snarled, before he gave his 'son' a good hit on the back of the head, knocking him out. "Take him back to the dungeons. Not back to his room." Kain ordered the two turelim that held the unconscious vampire between them.  
  
"There will be no escape for you this time, Raziel." Kain muttered to himself.  
  
Raziel hung by the shackles that held his wrists, his back against the hard cold stone walls behind him. Raziel was alone now; the dungeons were hardly used now, as the few prisoners that vampires took were usually human, and kept in a 'larder' that was separate. Raziel felt that he couldn't be anymore depressed than he was now. The people he used to be one of had rejected him. The vampires were planning to turn him back into the filthy demon he was before, wanting their kin back. It was a far cry from when he was a sarafan, with his brethren, and other humans cheering him on while he eradicated the vampire scourge. Now no one wanted him. After all he did, protecting humanity from their predators, doing what was necessary...  
  
And righteous.  
  
Everything he did was justifiable. Necessary, but righteous. Humans did not prey on vampires. No, it was the other way around. He was defending humanity; even from it's own traitors. Maybe Kain had a point; they needed to feed. But they were demons, and therefore they were evil. Raziel felt... no, he knew, that everything he did was right. He was the good guy, and he had a job to do. And he had to do whatever it took to get it done. But as he was doing it to protect humanity, it was still the right thing. But did they appreciate it? Noooooo.   
  
But that shouldn't stop him from doing his job. True he enjoyed it. But so what? He chose that job to defeat his fear. But there was a second reason; He knew when he was a sarafan, that what he was doing was righteous.  
  
And so long as Raziel knew that, nothing was going to stop him.  
  
Hehe. Guess Raziel didn't get his memory back. Got a few good whacks for his troubles though. I just HAD to put in the blob scene, and get Raziel all wet ;;. I just cross my fingers and hoped it turned out alright. Thanks to DJpick for technicalities. I elaborated somewhat Raziel's reasoning, if that's what you can call it. He might have thought a bit about what he had done, if he wasn't so stuck up, self-righteous, and getting upset at what the humans at the citadel did to him. There's probably going to be more drinking in future chapters, but who knows? Other vampires might get drunk. Where DID I get that idea? I think it was when I saw Spike from Buffy get drunk. But he was emotionally distraught at the time. I was mostly trying to get a human feel for vampires in the story, and tries to think what they would do in their spare time; they sometimes do same things I do. Getting drunk just seemed the most amusing. Comments and complaints appreciated. 


	9. chapter 8

Disclaimer:- Not mine. Yay.  
  
He touched the skin of the one he loved, holding it tight. His lover winced at the touch, and expressed a feeling of agony, and he wasted no more time... The two embraced, holding one another tight, and they forgot all fears and worries, all in this one moment. What did it matter about vampirism?   
  
He broke the embrace, and Julie giggled, reaching out for that bottle of champagne the enjoyed for such occasions, where she last placed it on the stand, only to find empty air.  
  
"What the..." Gareth questioned, only to spot a dark figure retreating into the night, said champagne bottle in it's mits.  
  
"HEY!" Gareth yelled, running out of the home, after the dark figure, which he could already tell was a vampire itself. He didn't want to run far from Julie though, and gave up after he lost sight. It was only a bottle, although it was good quality. Grumbling, Gareth walked back indoors.  
  
Bob sat on the rooftop of the building he had just ran out of, and popped open the bottle he had just found, chugging it's contents. It seemed to taste better than all of the previous drinks he had had before in comparison. He was in for a disappointment, however, when the bottle was slapped out of his hands, until it rolled into the roof's gutter, neck pointed up.   
  
"WHAT do you think you're doing!?" Kat hissed. "Haven't you had enough of this stuff?"  
  
"Leave him, Kat. If he wants to be an idiot, let him." Matt said. "We still need to find Lord Raziel. I've tracked him back up to this place, but after that, he had just... dissapeared."  
  
"Oh, him!" The trio turned to find another vampire on the roof behind them, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That Raziel was sent back to your sanctuary a few days ago." Gareth explained.  
  
"Uh... thanks." Matt bowed in gratitude of the information given.  
  
"Now, may I please have my well paid liquor back?" Gareth asked calmly, his hand held out. Bob sullenly pointed to where it fell in the gutter; it's contents still not even half-empty. Gareth disappeared, making his exit with it.  
  
"Great. All this for nothing. Lord Raziel's already home!" Matt groaned.  
  
"No need to hang around here, then." Bob commented wistfully.  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
Raziel hated falling asleep. He wondered which was worse; the nightmare he was currently 'living' in, or the nightmares his sleeping produced. In the end he decided on the latter, cursing his treacherous body for giving his subconscious all those evil ideas. And he needed to resist that evil for as long as he could. So he did his best to stay awake. It wasn't much good though. Being chained to a wall tended to not only be uncomfortable, but also quite boring. Plus, he hadn't had a good drink in a while. Not since he had been to the human citadel, in fact, and fed on sheep nearby. He was thirsty... And he could smell something coming from outside the dungeon. It was definitely blood. Human blood. As the odor wafted towards him, he found himself recalling the human he had drank, smiling. The first time he had drank a human was so good no other liquid seemed to compare...  
  
And he really wouldn't mind sinking his teeth into something...  
  
/No./ Raziel reminded himself. He was righteous. A sarafan. He would resist this evil that the vampires had forced upon him. He wrinkled his nose in effort to block out the smell. But his shackled hands couldn't block out the moan he heard, of someone dying in one of the adjacent rooms.  
  
Kain seemed to have chosen an oddly appropriate place for a dungeon. Right next to his 'cellar'.   
  
After that, a vampire entered. It was the female Raziel recognized from earlier, he noticed.  
  
"Raziel." She said sadly. "Please, why do you fight it still? Give up and come back to your senses."  
  
"Go away." He hissed.  
  
"But we miss our Lord. We... the Razielhim need him... you."  
  
"The Razielhim?" Raziel commented. "You mean... I ... created..."  
  
She nodded solemnly. Raziel stood, silent for a time. "No." He said, finally, stating his denial. His mind now had the fresh image of him placing a bloody wrist into some person's mouth, turning them into vampires as well. Raziel did his best to block that imagery out.  
  
The female looked behind, and realized she should take her leave. "Have it your way, then, SARAFAN." She sneered, leaving.  
  
Soon enough, Kain entered the dungeon, scrutinizing Raziel as he approached. Raziel eyed him back, defiantly, and narrowed his amber eyes as Kain stopped. He was still thirsty, and wished he could take down the uber-vampire before him, drink his blood, take revenge for what he did to him. Almost involuntarily, Raziel struggled against his shackles. But they were designed for strength.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Kain asked his captive coolly.  
  
"Die, fiend!" Raziel simply spat.  
  
Kain ignored him. "Well, Raziel, there seems to be a problem." Kain walked around, standing next to Raziel. "Nothing seems to wake you up." With that said, Kain smacked him on the head. Hard.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Raziel growled. "Bastard!"  
  
"And that doesn't seem to work either." Kain said, repeating his attack for further emphasis.  
  
"HEY! Stop that, demon!"  
  
"I want my lieutenant back, however. At least there's another around this...."  
  
"Get this straight, /Kain/; There is no way I'll serve you. Not now, not ever. Kill me if you must, but I will not become that demon again. Put the thought out of your head."  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself." Kain mused.  
  
Raziel looked away, lest Kain see the fluster that worked its expression onto his face. "I do happen to know myself. I'm a sarafan; no one can take that from me. There's no way I'll stop being loyal to my cause."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that." Kain mused. "You'll still be loyal, just not to the side you wanted."  
  
"Why you..." Raziel snarled, struggling at his bonds again. "BASTARD! You'll never make me a vampire! Just kill me, dammit!"  
  
TWACK!  
  
"And cut that out!" Raziel yelled, after getting hit again.  
  
"Kill you?" Kain seemed to think for a moment, considering. "Let me tell you something. For a time, I, too, despised this 'gift'." He looked at his claws, which were once hands. "I sought for a release, and while doing so, was led to kill the circle of nine...."  
  
Raziel's eyes widened in realization. The same circle of nine he was employed by...   
  
"You..." Raziel gaped, horrified. "Malek, Michelle, Mortanius... MOEBIUS!? MY MOEBIUS! You murdered them?"  
  
"Well, some of those." Kain corrected, offhand. "Most of them were different from the ones of your age, I suppose." Kain did not mention that Vorador killed most of the circle of nine, then. "Besides, they were led to corruption from a conspiracy when the balance guardian was murdered. They had to be killed. But when I had finally done so, I realized; I was new balance guardian. For the corruption to end, I had to die."  
  
"And you refused to sacrifice yourself." Raziel replied wryly. "You know, I doubt this is going to impress me, so if you're..."  
  
Kain held his hand up, silencing Raziel. "Not only did I not so that, but I gave up searching for a cure. As vampires, we are dark gods, Raziel. Superior to humans."  
  
"Don't give me that crap." Raziel sneered. "Vampires are evil demons. Justice needs to be done, and they, and you, have to be killed."  
  
"But you ARE a vampire, Raziel." Kain pointed out. "Relish the fact..."  
  
"Bah. Your pleasures mean nothing to me."  
  
"And those of the sarafan do?" Kain scoffed.  
  
"Let's just say nothing gives me more satisfaction than putting a vampire's head on a pike." Raziel grinned demonically, though he didn't realize it.  
  
"Just as I thought. I know humans: They.... You love conquest just as much as any vampire. You simply do it in the name of righteousness." Kain smirked.  
  
"Well, it IS righteous." Raziel pointed out.  
  
"Yes, yes..." Kain waved Raziel's point off. "Vampires are obviously no angels. There's no excuse for bloodlust. But people like the sarafan apparently have that excuse; righteousness."  
  
"Excuse?" Raziel repeated flatly.  
  
"Excuse." Kain confirmed. "Just because someone or something is evil, that's no reason to kill it. If anything, that's just sinking to their level. Or lower."  
  
Raziel paused for a moment, considering, before talking to Kain again. "The vampires are demons, who deserve no less...."  
  
Kain frowned. "Must you loathe vampires so much?"  
  
"Yes." Raziel stated dully.  
  
"Raziel, I could do a lot for you. More than you can imagine. Why fight?" Kain asked.  
  
"You're evil, demon."  
  
"And you're not?" Kain mocked. "You're not listening to me!"  
  
"Of course not. Everything you say is warped to get me. You're just trying to confuse me. I can't listen to a word you say."  
  
Kain tilted his head in contemplation. "True. Some of it anyway"  
  
"Why, for a vampire, you DO show signs of limited intelligence. Of course!"  
  
Kain seemed to bristle with indignation at the insult the ex-sarafan threw at him. But then he walked in front of Raziel, smiling coldly, looking directly into his eyes. Somehow, this intimidated Raziel, and he cringed...  
  
Kain bared his fist in front of Raziel's face. Raziel just looked at warily.   
  
"Do try and show me some respect, Raziel." Kain said, warning him.   
  
"As if." Raziel replied.  
  
Kain didn't seem too happy, and picked him up by his collarbone, Kain's claws sinking into flesh, lifting Raziel above the shackles, which still held him.  
  
"WHAT did I just say?"  
  
"I don't... care!" Raziel spat. "Go ahead... torture me... all you.... Want." Raziel managed to voice out through Kain's stranglehold, daring him. "I'll... never give... up!"  
  
Kain began to chuckle darkly. And then he slowly let Raziel back down. "Really?" He mused.  
  
"Do your worst." Raziel scowled, and then braced for the worst. But nothing happened. Slowly, he opened one eye to see Kain smiling at him. "You know, you're right."  
  
"Huh?" Raziel really didn't expect Kain to admit that.  
  
"I wouldn't even be surprised if the Sarafan are trained for this sort of thing. Pain won't affect you enough. I'll just have to use... another method..." Kain commented, thoughtfully, turning to leave.   
  
Raziel stared at the uber-vampire's back, worriedly. Just what was that fiend up to now?  
  
Well, there have been enough requests to get Raziel bashed up a bit. I did my best to prevent it from becoming a blatantly violent fic. Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of other work to. My life tends to get busy around this time of the year. Reviews and feedback appreciated. 


End file.
